Our First Child
by Misa Ozora
Summary: Penantian panjang Sakura dan Sasuke dalam menanti buah hati mereka yang pertama serta kebiasaan aneh Sakura ketika mengandung anak pertamanya itu membuat Sasuke heran dan hanya bisa ber-sweatdrop ria./ CANON / LAST CHAPTER! / Please RnR.
1. Chapter 1

**Our First Child by Misa Ozora**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Drama  
**

**CANON. **

**Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali dibaca ulang**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hal ini tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya._

_Suatu keajaiban di dalam tubuhku ini._

_Sesuatu yang membuatku terasa begitu lengkap sebagai seorang perempuan._

_Terima kasih Tuhan, atas anugerah terindah yang Engkau berikan ini._

_Cinta. _

_Kebahagiaan._

_Kehangatan dan_

_Kasih sayang._

* * *

**Drap..drap..drapp… **

Terdengar suara derap kaki di lantai yang terbuat dari kayu.

**Sreekkk…**

"Hooeekkk..Hooeekk!"

"Kau tak apa-apa, Sakura?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-kun. Mungkin masuk angin karena terlalu sering pulang larut malam dari rumah sakit."

Rasa khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke. Tak biasanya Sakura seperti ini, hampir setiap hari. Terhitung sudah seminggu, setiap pagi Sakura muntah-muntah. Sebenarnya Sasuke sudah menyarankan kepada Sakura untuk memeriksakan diri ke rumah sakit, toh dia juga merupakan murid Hokage ke-5, tentunya tidak sulit bukan? Sakura saja yang keras kepala, ada saja alasan yang dia berikan. Entah itu masuk angin, terkena sakit mag, salah makan atau kecapekan.

Setelah membersihkan diri di kamar mandi, Sakura berjalan dengan lunglai ke arah tempat tidur seraya memegangi perutnya yang masih terasa mual. Sedangkan Sasuke ada di dapur membuat ocha hangat untuk Sakura, siapa tahu dapat mengurangi rasa mual yang dirasakan istrinya itu.

"Ini. Minumlah selagi hangat." ucap Sasuke sambil meletakkan segelas ocha hangat itu di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "Terima kasih Sasuke-kun." jawab Sakura lembut kepada suaminya. "Hn." balas Sasuke dengan ucapan trademark-nya. "Tapi saat ini yang aku inginkan adalah semangkuk mie dingin." pinta Sakura kepada Sasuke dengan wajah memelas. Sasuke pun mengernyit heran. "Tidak mungkin Sakura, mie dingin hanya ada di musim panas, sedangkan sekarang masih musim semi." elak Sasuke, karena ia tahu mendapatkan mie dingin itu sulit sekali. Jarang yang menjual makanan itu selain di musim panas. "Kumohon…Sasuke-koi.." Sakura memohon dengan wajah yang ingin menangis. Sasuke hanya menghela napas. Dia yakin, apabila permintaannya ditolak, Sakura akan ngambek selama 3 hari 3 malam. Oh, _really poor_ Sasuke.

"Hn. Baiklah, akan kucarikan. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal."

"E-eh?! Apa itu, Sasuke-kun?"

"Periksakan dirimu ke rumah sakit. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan istriku."

Blush. Wajah Sakura memerah seperti udang rebus. Jarang sekali Sasuke menunjukkan rasa perhatiannya pada Sakura melalui ucapan.

"I-iya, baiklah Sasuke-kun."

Setelah berganti pakaian dengan pakaian medisnya, perempuan yang telah berganti marga menjadi Uchiha sejak tujuh bulan yang lalu itu menuju ke rumah sakit, selain untuk bekerja juga untuk memeriksakan kesehatannya.

"Selamat pagiii semuanyaaa…" sapa Sakura ceria kepada teman-temannya ketika masuk ke rumah sakit. Semua yang ada di situ membalas Sakura. Meskipun masih terasa mual, sebisa mungkin hal itu ia tutupi dengan bersikap sewajarnya, agar orang-orang di sekitarnya tidak merasa cemas.

Rambut merah muda Sakura kini telah panjang kembali, bahkan sekarang mengikuti tren dengan dibentuk model bagian bawah keriting menggantung dan diberi poni menyamping. Ditunjang penampilannya yang memakai rok span warna hitam dipadu dengan hem warna ungu dan berlapiskan jas medis serta memakai sepatu high heels membuat Sakura nampak semakin cantik. Begitulah penampilan Sakura ketika di rumah sakit dan ketika sedang tidak mendapatkan misi keluar dari desa Konoha. Tak jarang banyak lirikan dari para lelaki yang ada di rumah sakit, entah itu dari para warga sipil atau dari rekan sesama ninja.

Ruang kerja Sakura berada di lantai 2, satu ruangan bersama Ino di ruang pelayanan kesehatan umum.

**Hosh..Hosh..Hosh…** terdengar suara deru napas Sakura. '_Capek sekali menaiki tangga ini'_ batin Sakura. '_Apakah_ _mungkin karena aku sekarang jarang berolahraga'_.

**Ckleekk…**

Ternyata Ino sudah berada di dalam ruangan itu. Dia sedang mencatat laporan kesehatan para pasien pada kunjungan hari sebelumnya.

"Pagi Jidat!" sapa Ino seperti biasanya tak lupa ditambah cengiran yang memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya. Namun, tak lama kemudian dahi Ino mengernyit lalu meletakkan data yang ada di tangannya diatas meja kerjanya. "Kau kenapa Sakura? Berkeringat banyak begitu. Wajahmu juga sedikit pucat." komentar Ino dengan cemasnya. "Pagi Pig." balas Sakura dengan suara lemah dan napas masih terengah-engah sembari meletakkan tasnya di meja kerja dan jas yang dia kenakan diselempangkan di kursi.

"Kelihatannya engkau tidak semangat. Apakah kau sedang sakit?"

"Entahlah Ino. Tadi aku baik-baik saja , tapi ketika menaiki tangga, badanku tiba-tiba terasa lemas dan rasanya capek sekali." terang Sakura pada Ino sambil menghirup napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Haa~h.. Coba sini aku periksa."

"Aku baik-baik saja Ino. Mungkin karena jarang berlatih."

"Kau keras kepala sekali Sakura!"

"Kau kan sudah tahu sifatku sejak kecil, Ino"

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?"

"Sudah tadi dengan segelas ocha hangat buatan suamiku. Aku tidak sempat memasak." jawab Sakura datar.

"Pantas saja. Hanya segelas ocha begitu, tentu tidak sebanding dengan tenaga yang kau keluarkan. Badanmu akan terasa lemas nanti."

**Tok..tok..tok…**

"Masuk" jawab Ino dan Sakura bersamaan dan menoleh kearah pintu. Ternyata Shizune yang datang ke ruangan mereka.

"Apa kalian sudah sarapan? Ini aku bawakan bento untuk kalian." Shizune meletakkan 2 kotak bento untuk Ino dan Sakura di meja mereka masing-masing.

"Uwaaa~.. Terima kasih Shizune-nee. Waktunya tepat sekali." jawab Ino dengan mata berbinar-binar, sedangkan Sakura hanya diam memandang kotak bento yang diletakkan di hadapannya.

"Kau kenapa Sakura? Biasanya kau langsung melahap habis bento buatanku." tanya Shizune keheranan.

"Aku tidak berselera makan. Aku ingin makan mie dingin."

"Pfftt…Kyahahaha… Sakura, kau ini ada-ada saja. Mana ada makanan itu di saat seperti ini." ucap Ino tanpa memperhatikan deathglare dari Sakura. "Bercandamu itu sangat lucu sekali Sakura." sambungnya.

"Tapi aku ingin makan itu." tutur Sakura bernada manja sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Minta suamimu saja untuk mencarikannya. Kau ini aneh sekali hari ini. " cerocos Ino sambil membuka bento buatan Shizune.

**Klak..** Tutup bento dibuka, menimbulkan aroma makanan yang sangat menggoda.

"Itadakimasuuuu… Aku makan Shizune-nee." Ino makan dengan lahapnya

"Iya..iya makan saja, untuk tenaga kalian hari ini." sahut Shizune sambil membuka-buka daftar pasien yang akan ditangani hari ini. Namun tak berapa lama terdengar suara Sakura yang tidak dapat menahan mual di perutnya. Sakura pun segera berlari ke kamar mandi. "Hooeekk..Hooeekk.." Shizune dan Ino saling berpandangan. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Shizune. Ino hanya angkat bahu sambil menyumpit sepotong tempura. Setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, Sakura terduduk lemas di kursinya. Dia menatap bento yang telah dibukanya. Begitu mencium aroma nasi yang masih hangat itu, dia kembali berlari ke kamar mandi.

Ino pun mulai curiga. Dia lalu membisiki Shizune untuk memintanya memeriksa keadaan Sakura.

"Nee…Sakura.." Ino mulai menginterogasi Sakura dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit. "Berbaringlah sebentar di kasur pemeriksaan itu." perintah Ino pada Sakura. "Tsk. Aku tidak apa-apa, mungkin aku terkena masuk angin, makanya aku sering muntah-muntah." elak Sakura pada Ino. "Kau ini keras kepala sekali seperti Tsunade-sama. Cepat berbaring!" Gleekk..Kali ini Sakura tak dapat menolak perintah dari Shizune yang terkenal tegas. "Iya..iya..baiklah." Dengan sangat terpaksa, Sakura menaiki kasur pemeriksaan yang biasanya dipakai untuk memeriksa pasien.

"Cepat buka baju, akan aku palpasi perutmu. Tekuk kakimu juga." perintah Shizune

Sakura hanya menuruti apa yang diucapkan oleh Shizune. Kemudian dengan dibantu Ino, Shizune mulai melakukan pemeriksaaan palpasi di perut dan tekanan darah Sakura.

Beberapa menit kemudian. "Syukurlah, semuanya normal." jelas Shizune setelah memeriksa keadaan Sakura. "Rapikan bajumu dan duduklah." Sakura membetulkan baju yang dikenakannya kemudian duduk di tepi kasur. "Lalu? Apakah ada penyakit yang berbahaya?" tanya Sakura kepada kedua rekan kerjanya. "Hmmm… Iya, sangat berbahaya apabila kamu tidak berhati-hati Sakura. Dan mungkin akan kamu alami selama beberapa bulan kedepan." terang Shizune. "Apaa?!" Sakura melotot tidak percaya. "A-aku sakit apa Shizune-nee, Ino? Apakah aku bisa mati?" isak Sakura. Ino memutar kedua bola matanya sembari menikmati kembali bento yang tadi sempat terabaikan.

"Kau ini pintar tapi terkadang bisa menjadi sangat bodoh ya Sakura. Ada nyawa di dalam perutmu masak kau tidak menyadarinya." terang Ino dengan mulut penuh tomat.

"E-eh? Nyawa? Di perutku?" Sakura bertanya dengan kepala sedikit dimiringkan.

Shizune menghela napas. Kemudian bertanya lagi pada Sakura. "Kapan HPHT-mu Sakura?"

"Errrr…. Aku lupa…hahaha…." jawab Sakura dengan wajah polosnya. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian, "Tunggu dulu..kalau tidak salah tanggal 15 Februari." jawab Sakura sambil mengingat-ingat.

"Berarti perkiraan kelahirannya tanggal 22 November." Shizune berucap sambil melihat tanggalan.

"E-eh? Siapa yang akan lahir?"

**DHUAG..** Satu pukulan tepat mendarat di kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja bayimu, Sakura." Jelas Ino sambil berkacak pinggang, karena tidak sabar dengan Sakura yang belum paham dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Shizune.

"Ba-yi-ku..?" ucap Sakura terbata-bata sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena 'amukan' dari Ino. "Aku hamil?" tanyanya pada Ino dan Shizune.

Mereka pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Tak berapa lama kemudian Ino memeluk sahabatnya itu. "Selamat ya Sakura, sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi Bibi. Tak sabar rasanya ingin segera menggendong bayi mungilmu."

Shizune pun tak ketinggalan memberikan selamat.

"Terima kasih Ino, Shizune-nee. Aku tak sabar ingin segera memberitahukannya pada Sasuke-kun." Wajah Sakura berubah berseri-seri walaupun masih terlihat pucat. Hal itu wajar bagi perempuan yang sedang mengandung.

"Berhati-hatilah, usianya masih 8 minggu. Masih sangat rentan."

"Iya. Akan aku jaga baik-baik. Arigatou."

.

.

.

Malam harinya, di kediaman Sasuke dan Sakura yang berada di kompleks Uchiha begitu hening, tidak ada suara saat kedua pasangan ini tengah makan malam. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan piring beradu dengan sendok dan sumpit. Ini merupakan kebiasaan yang dijalankan keluarga Sasuke sejak kecil, sebelum kejadian genosida yang memilukan.

Makan malam pun selesai, Sasuke menyesap ocha hangatnya, kebiasaan setelah makan.

"Mengapa tidak kau habiskan makananmu, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke heran, tak biasanya Sakura begini. Apalagi dia tidak mengambil sesumpit pun nasi.

Sakura memajukan mulutnya. "Mana mie dinginku, Sasuke-kun. Pagi tadi katanya akan kamu belikan." Sakura menjawab dengan nada manja dan memasang jutsu puppy eyes-nya.

Sejenak Sasuke memejamkan mata dan menghela napas. "Hn. Tidak ada toko yang menjualnya Sakura." jawab Sasuke jujur.

"Kau pasti bohong."

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tanyakan saja pada Dobe dan si kulit pucat yang membantuku mencarikannya."

Sasuke memang tidak berbohong. Setelah menjalankan misi, dia dengan sikap dingin dan angkuhnya meminta bantuan kepada Naruto dan Sai untuk mencarikan apa yang diminta oleh Sakura.

"Hik…Kau tidak sayang padaku."

Sasuke menghela napas panjang. "Haa~h. Bukan begitu Sakura."

Beginilah apabila perempuan yang sedang mengandung, perasaannya tidak terkontrol, sangat sensitive, mudah marah dan mudah berubah pikiran. Efek dari ketidakseimbangan hormon di dalam tubuh.

"Kenapa?" selidik Sasuke.

"Apa?" jawab Sakura dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau meminta yang aneh-aneh. Lima hari yang lalu kau meminta dibelikan natto isi strawberry."

"Ingin saja. Apa tidak boleh." jawab Sakura ketus.

"Lalu tiga hari yang lalu kau minta dibelikan es krim rasa tomat. Dan hari ini minta mie dingin."

"Pokoknya yang aku minta harus dibelikan Sasuke-kun." terang Sakura menggebu-nggebu.

'_Sabar Sasuke. Sabar. Kau sedang menghadapi Tsunade kedua.'_ suara batin Sasuke keluar menanggapi ulah Sakura.

"Apa kau sedang bulanan sehingga kau sering marah-marah begini?"

"Tidak kok."

"Lalu..?"

"Nggg…"

"….."

"….."

**SIINNGGGG…. **Hening melanda selama 10 detik.

"Apa Sakura?!" Kali ini kesabaran Sasuke sudah diujung ubun-ubun. Sakura ketakutan setengah mati begitu tahu Sasuke mulai menampakkan kemarahannya. Ia tidak ingin menjadi korban amaterasu milik Sasuke.

"Aku…."

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke datar

"Huaaaa….Sasuke-kun jahaaaattt." Sakura berlari ke kamar tidur mereka di lantai 2 sedangkan Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya ber-sweatdrop ria. Menurutnya perempuan adalah makhluk yang aneh, suasana hatinya berubah-ubah, bahkan hanya dengan hitungan detik. Jadi benar seperti kata Shikamaru, perempuan itu sangat merepotkan. Mendokusai.

Setelah membersihkan peralatan makan karena Sakura melengang pergi begitu saja, Sasuke menuju kamar untuk beristirahat. Rupanya Sakura belum tidur, dia kini sedang berada di beranda kamar. Dengan berdiri di tepi beranda dan bersender pada pagar pembatas sambil mengamati bintang-bintang yang nampak berkelap-kelip di langit yang sangat cerah malam ini.

"Sedang apa kau di sini? Udara di luar dingin. Ayo masuk."

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Sasuke. Mungkin karena dia melamun jadi tidak mendengar suara langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun." Sakura menatap Sasuke sendu.

"Hn?"

"Aku yang selalu egois. Meminta ini-itu, seenaknya sendiri, tidak menuruti perintahmu dan keras kepala."

"Itu sudah sifatmu Sakura dan aku menerima kamu apa adanya."

Sakura tersenyum, kemudian menatap kembali bintang-bintang yang bertaburan di angkasa.

"Kau ingat malam itu? Malam dimana kau pergi meninggalkan Konoha?"

Sasuke hanya diam, menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang keluar dari mulut Sakura.

"Aku sangat sedih Sasuke-kun, sedih kehilangan sahabat sepertimu. Rasanya tim 7 tidak akan lengkap tanpamu, walaupun posisimu sudah digantikan oleh Sai tapi…itu sangat berbeda bagiku….dan juga Naruto."

Sasuke menyimak perkataan Sakura. Dia berpikir, apakah selama meninggalkan Konoha, Sakura begitu tersakiti hatinya. Hampir saja dia berkali-kali ingin membunuhnya. Sakura adalah seorang gadis yang baik walaupun terkadang bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Seseorang yang ingin membawanya keluar dari kegelapan.

"Gomen…" akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya. "Maafkan aku Sakura, karena telah membuatmu khawatir selama ini."

Kedua tangan mungil Sakura menangkup kedua pipi Sasuke.

"Tak apa. Aku senang dengan keadaan sekarang ini. Kau telah kembali ke Konoha, kembali ke Tim 7, menjadi seorang pahlawan Konoha dan kini bersanding denganku. Kadang aku berpikir apakah semua ini hanyalah mimpi. Ternyata tidak, semua ini adalah kenyataan. Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Terima kasih karena kau telah memilihku."

Kedua tangan Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura, menurunkan dari kedua pipinya kemudian menggenggamnya sangat erat seakan takut akan kehilangan sosoknya.

Angin malam membuat tubuh mereka berdua semakin menggigil. "Hn. Sekarang ayo masuk. Istirahat."

"Iya." Sakura tersipu malu karena Sasuke menggandeng tangannya dan masuk ke dalam kamar.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Sudah beberapa hari Sakura tidak dapat tidur nyenyak. Dia menoleh kesamping kanan, terlihat Sasuke sudah tertidur lelap.

Dengan mengendap-endap, Sakura menuruni tangga menuju ke dapur. Membuka lemari makanan dan mengambil cemilan berupa kue kering dan membuat segelas susu hangat.

Dia merasa lapar karena perutnya tidak terisi dengan nasi, entah kenapa kalau tercium aroma nasi yang sedang mengepul hangat, rasa mualnya timbul. Makanya ketika makan dia tidak mengambil nasi. Memasak nasi pun sampai-sampai harus memakai masker agar tidak tercium aroma nasi. Aneh bukan? Selama hamil apapun bisa terjadi.

'_Kapan ya aku bisa memberitahukan kehamilanku ini pada Sasuke. Aku takut bila dia akan kerepotan mengurus diriku ini.' _Sakura bertanya-tanya dalam hati sembari memakan kue yang kesepuluh.

"Aku masih lapar. Ingin makan Mie Ramen. Kedai Ichiraku pasti sudah tutup. Hik." Sakura berkata pada dirinya sendiri, sesekali melirik jam dinding yang berdetak teratur, menunjukkan waktu pukul 1 dini hari.

Setelah puas dengan kebiasaan barunya yaitu ngemil di tengah malam, dia kembali ke kamarnya. Pelan-pelan dia membuka pintu kamar agar tidak membangunkan Sasuke. Dia melihat Sasuke masih tertidur lelap. Tapi ternyata dugaan Sakura itu salah. Dia tidak bisa mengelabui Ketua pasukan Anbu desa Konoha tersebut.

"Dari mana?" suara berat keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Errr…..Habis dari dapur Sasuke-kun." ucap Sakura pelan seraya membetulkan selimut tidurnya. "Hehehe…" terkekeh-kekeh sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Takut ketahuan suaminya dengan kebiasaannya yang sekarang.

"Jujur saja Sakura, ada apa? Beberapa minggu ini kebiasaanmu aneh sekali"

'_Baiklah Sakura, inilah saatnya'_ inner Sakura mendorongnya untuk berkata jujur.

"Etto…..Aku….sedang….me-mengandung anakmu, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menjawab dengan terpatah-patah dan memasang senyum yang terlihat dipaksakan.

Entah tidak mendengar dengan jelas atau tidak menangkap maksud dari Sakura karena masih setengah sadar, Sasuke hanya terbengong-bengong. (OOC sekali ya?)

**Lanjut ke chapter 2 alias TBC** _(bukan Tubercullosis tapi To Be Continued)_

A/N :

1. HPHT : Hari Pertama Haid Terakhir,digunakan untuk menentukan Hari Taksiran Persalinan (HTP) bayi. Ada rumus tersendiri menentukan HTP.

2. Palpasi : metode pemeriksaan dengan melakukan penekanan pada dinding abdomen (perut).

3. Genosida : sebuah pembantaian besar-besaran secara sistematis terhadap satu suku/bangsa atau kelompok dengan maksud memusnahkan suku/bangsa tersebut ; hal ini melanggar HAM.


	2. Chapter 2

**Our First Child, Last Chapter**

**Naruto belong's to Masashi Kishimoto **

**Pairing : Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance, Family**

**CANON. **

**Maaf, Typo (s) mungkin masih ada meskipun sudah beberapa kali dibaca ulang**

**Don't Like ? Don't Read**

**Happy Reading Minna!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hal ini tak pernah aku duga sebelumnya._

_Suatu keajaiban di dalam tubuhku ini._

_Sesuatu yang membuatku terasa begitu lengkap sebagai seorang perempuan._

_Terima kasih Tuhan, atas anugerah terindah yang Engkau berikan ini._

_Cinta. _

_Kebahagiaan._

_Kehangatan dan_

_Kasih sayang._

* * *

"Sasuke-kun..Sasuke-kun," Sakura memanggil Sasuke sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tepat didepan wajah Sasuke. Sesekali menggoncang-goncangkan bahunya. Sasuke masih tidur dengan posisi miring menghadap Sakura dan satu tangan berada dibawah bantal.

"Ka-kau apa Sakura?" Sasuke mengulang pertanyaan seakan-akan dia tidak mendengar dengan jelas pernyataan yang diucapkan oleh istri berambut _pink_-nya itu. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, Sasuke menatap wajah Sakura dengan serius. Kini Sasuke benar-benar telah sadar dari tidurnya.

"A-aku hamil Sasuke-kun, tadi aku ke dapur untuk mengambil cemilan dan membuat segelas susu hangat. Aku lapar," ujar Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepala, tidak berani menatap wajah suaminya yang tampak semakin tampan apabila memasang mimik serius.

"Kau hamil? Sejak kapan?" tanya Sasuke yang kini mengambil posisi duduk diatas ranjang. Mereka berhadap-hadapan satu sama lain.

"Ano, aku baru tahu kemarin ketika diperiksa oleh Ino dan Shizune-nee di rumah sakit," terang Sakura pada Sasuke sambil menampakkan senyum manis serta memainkan ujung-ujung rambutnya yang dibiarkan tergerai.

"Benarkah?!"

"Tentu saja, aku juga sudah mengeceknya lewat _test pack_."

"Kenapa baru ketahuan sekarang?"

"Aku juga tidak menyadarinya Sasuke-kun, mungkin karena terlalu sibuk. Hihihi.." Sakura beralasan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Sasuke sangatlah senang menerima kabar gembira dari salah satu kunoichi hebat Konoha itu. Dia pun tersenyum lebar, menampakkan gigi-gigi putihnya. Tak biasanya dia tersenyum selebar itu apalagi sampai memperlihatkan giginya. Wanita bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum dengan menampakkan rona kemerahan di pipinya, kini dia lega karena berhasil memberitahu suami kerennya itu mengenai perihal kehamilannya. Dengan memajukan badannya, Sasuke memeluk erat Sakura.

"Terima kasih, Sakura." Bisik Sasuke masih dengan memeluk tubuh mungil istrinya itu. Saling menghangatkan badan satu sama lain karena udara pagi telah berhembus melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak tertutup rapat. Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam dua dinihari. Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan tidur dengan saling mendekap satu sama lain, sebuah kebahagiaan tengah menyelimuti rumah tangga mereka.

.

.

.

.

"Sini Sakura, coba aku periksa perkembangan kehamilanmu," ujar Shizune-nee pada Nyonya Uchiha yang sekarang bersiap-siap untuk berbaring di ruang pemeriksaan Rumah Sakit Konoha. Ditangan Shizune telah terdapat alat berbentuk corong yang terbuat dari kayu untuk mendengarkan detak jantung bayi.

"Rasanya lucu sekali, biasanya aku yang berada di posisi sebagai pemeriksa. Bertugas memeriksa orang-orang yang membutuhkan pertolonganku. Dan sekarang, aku malah diperiksa oleh temanku sendiri," Sakura berkata kepada Shizune sambil menatap langit-langit atap ruang pemeriksaan dan sesekali menoleh pada Shizune sambil tersenyum. Kemudian dia melipat lengan baju yang dipakai untuk diperiksa tekanan darahnya.

"Kau ini ada-ada saja Sakura. Suatu saat nanti aku pasti akan mengalami hal seperti ini juga. Sebagai wanita normal, kita semua akan melewati fase ini. Dari seorang bayi mungil berkembang menjadi anak-anak kemudian menjadi seorang remaja dan beranjak dewasa. Lalu menjadi seorang ibu dan akhirnya menjadi seorang nenek. Itulah kehidupan, kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diri kita. Jadi nikmatilah kehidupanmu saat ini yang akan menjadi seorang ibu," ujar Shizune sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Kapan Shizune-nee akan menyusulku dengan Kakashi sensei?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba. Kentara sekali kalau dia berusaha menggoda "kakak seperguruan" dari Hokage kelima ini. Shizune yang mendengar perkataan dari Sakura merona seketika.

"Kau ini sama saja dengan Ino yang senang sekali menggodaku. Sudah, kita bahas hasil pemeriksaan kehamilanmu ini saja," tukas Shizune yang kini merapikan peralatan pemeriksaan kehamilan seperti _stethoscope_ dan tensimeter.

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan Nee-san," Wanita berambut gulali itu terkekeh-kekeh melihat Shizune menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sudah-sudah," tukas Shizune yang kini sudah duduk dimeja kerjanya.

Setelah merapikan bajunya, Sakura kemudian berpindah tempat dari tempat tidur pemeriksaan menuju ke meja Shizune untuk melihat hasilnya kali ini. Dia berdebar-debar dengan hasil pemeriksaan itu, pasalnya dia menerima asupan makanan yang sangat sedikit sekali bahkan hampir dikatakan kurang dari standar untuk ibu hamil sepertinya. Pada kehamilannya yang baru menginjak trimester pertama ini pola makannya belum teratur, masih saja muntah apalagi jika mencium bau nasi! Sasuke yang mengetahui hal ini hanya bisa uring-uringan karena dia khawatir anaknya akan menjadi kurang gizi. Bagaimana bisa, seorang Uchiha menderita penyakit kurang gizi. Apa kata dunia. Ckckck, Sasuke sempat-sempatnya kau masih memikirkan harga diri klanmu.

"Jadi?" Sakura bertanya dengan wajah penuh rasa penasaran sambil meremas-remas jari tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya.

Sementara itu Shizune masih menulis laporan kesehatan Sakura pada data Rekam Medis.

"Semuanya normal Sakura," ujar Shizune. Wajah Sakura sumringah seketika.

"Tapi berat badanmu naik sedikit sekali untuk ukuran kehamilanmu yang sudah mencapai 12 minggu ini. Detak jantung bayimu normal, tensi darahmu 120/80 mmHg. Semuanya baik-baik saja," jelas Shizune sambil membolak-balik data Rekam Medis.

Kini wajah Sakura nampak sedih ketika mendengar penjelasan dari rekan ninja medis Konoha itu. Berat badannya memanglah masih sangat belum memenuhi standar. Dia takut Sasuke akan kecewa karena ini adalah anak pertama mereka, penerus klan Uchiha yang hampir punah.

"Tenanglah Sakura, pada minggu-minggu berikutnya pasti akan naik dan nafsu makanmu akan kembali normal," Shizune berupaya menghibur Sakura yang terlihat sedih.

"Apakah kau yakin?"

"Tentu saja, aku ini kan lebih berpengalaman darimu. Aku sudah menangani banyak pasien yang mengalami hal yang sama sepertimu"

"Ah, iya. Benar juga. Terima kasih Shizune-nee"

"Iya, jaga Uchiha kecilmu baik-baik."

"Pasti." ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

Tak terasa waktu cepat berlalu, sekarang telah memasuki bulan Agustus. Konoha memasuki musim panas. Usia kehamilan Sakura kini telah mencapai 24 minggu alias 6 bulan. Perutnya kini telah tampak membuncit. Berat badannya pun telah naik 12 kg. Makanan apa pun dia makan dengan lahap, bahkan dia mampu menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen dalam waktu setengah jam mengalahkan rekor yang pernah dicapai Naruto. Padahal dulu semasa Genin dia selalu berusaha menjaga penampilannya dengan berdiet, sekarang nampaknya hal itu sudah ia pendam dalam-dalam demi sang Uchiha kecil. Tak hanya perut, bagian-bagian tubuh lainnya juga mulai membesar. Dan itu membuat Sakura semakin bertambah errr….. -sexy. Ternyata Sasuke juga menyadari perubahan istrinya itu dan dia tambah semakin gemas saja melihat penampilan Sakura yang sekarang.

**Sreeekkk….**

Pintu geser perpustakaan keluarga Uchiha dibuka, menampakkan sepasang kaki putih mungil berjalan pelan menuju seseorang yang tengah membaca surat gulungan dengan serius.

"Ada apa lagi, Sakura?" Sebuah suara baritone keluar ketika menyadari ada seseorang yang masuk ke ruangan itu.

Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya menanggapi sikap Sasuke yang "dingin" dan tidak menunjukkan sisi romantis sama sekali.

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, turutilah permintaanku ini," pinta Sakura yang kini duduk disebelah Sasuke dengan kedua kaki ditekuk.

"Tidak mau," tolak Sasuke.

"Tapi ini kan anakmu, Sasuke-kun. Demi dia," pinta Sakura lagi sambil menarik-narik ujung baju yang dipakai Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tahu Sakura kalau itu anakku. Aku ingat membuatnya bersamamu setiap hari," jawab Sasuke datar tanpa mengenyahkan pandangan dari gulungan yang sedang dibacanya sedangkan wajah Sakura kini tampak memerah seperti tomat.

"Jadi?"

"Tetap saja…TIDAK," tolak Sasuke tegas.

"Nak, ternyata ayahmu tidak menyayangi kita berdua. Dia tidak menuruti permintaan Ibu. Hik," Sakura memulai opera sabunnya sambil mengelus-elus perutnya dan berbicara dengan nada termehek-mehek.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. _'Drama segera dimulai' _pikirnya.

"Hentikan drama murahanmu itu, Sakura."

"Kau tidak mau menuruti permintaanku ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Apa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Kau ini. Tentu saja tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau memintaku untuk melakukan hal ini?"

"Keinginanku saja. Ayolah, Sasuke-kun. Sekali ini saja," hasut Sakura sekali lagi.

"Sekali bagaimana. Sebulan yang lalu kau memintaku untuk mencarikan kurma di Sunagakure, untung saja Gaara berbaik hati memberikannya karena waktu itu sedang tidak pada musimnya,"

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Apa kau mau nanti anak kita_ ngiler_ karena permintaannya tidak dituruti?"

Sasuke menoleh kearah Sakura, mengacuhkan sejenak gulungan yang masih dibacanya. Sepertinya Sasuke terpancing dengan kata-kata Sakura.

"Coba bayangkan Sasuke-kun. Kata ibuku, kalau ada seorang ibu yang sedang hamil dan permintaannya tidak dituruti maka anak yang lahir nanti akan mempunyai kebiasaan _ngiler_. Kau mau seorang Uchiha, klan yang terpandang di Konoha memiliki keturunan seperti itu?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Memikirkan kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh wanita bersurai merah muda itu.

"Aku tidak percaya akan hal seperti itu." tepis Sasuke atas anggapan dari istrinya itu. Dia kemudian melanjutkan kembali kegiatan membaca yang sempat terhenti.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak percaya. Jangan salahkan aku kalau begitu," Sakura berusaha merajuk suaminya lagi agar mau menuruti permintaannya kali ini.

"Kau tahu bukan kalau aku membenci hal yang satu itu."

Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya dan menuju ke pintu perpustakaan. Membukanya dan berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih. Sakura tak mau ketinggalan, meskipun berjalan dengan pelan dan menopang pinggulnya dengan tangan kiri karena beban dari perut yang semakin membesar, dia mengikuti kemanapun Sasuke pergi.

Setelah dari dapur kemudian menuju ke ruang keluarga dan duduk di sofa panjang meregangkan otot-otot kaki setelah cukup lama duduk bersila di ruang perpustakaan tadi. Sakura tetap saja menguntitnya.

Beberapa menit setelah puas duduk di sofa, dia berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka yang berada di lantai 2. Berbaring untuk merilekskan punggung yang sedikit lelah. Sakura tetap setia mengikutinya.

Ketika ingin pergi ke kamar mandi, Sakura pun tetap berada di belakangnya.

"Apa kau ingin mengikutiku juga ke kamar mandi, hmm?"

"Huh, tidak. Ya sudah kalau begitu. Aku akan ngambek Sasuke-kun. Kau tahu, N-G-A-M-B-E-K," sahut Sakura dengan mengeja satu persatu huruf dari kata "ngambek".

Perempatan siku muncul di dahi Sasuke. Dia ingat beberapa hari yang lalu Sakura juga melakukan hal yang serupa, marah kepadanya. Sampai-sampai tidak diberi jatah harian dan "jatah" yang satu itu. Mengingat posisi Sakura sebagai "Menteri Keuangan" keluarga, bisa-bisa dia tidak diberi jatah harian alias uang saku karena Sakura memegang kas rumah tangga mereka.

"Huft. Apa boleh buat." Sahut Sasuke sambil menghela napas.

Dan Sakura pun tersenyum lebar. Senyum penuh kemenangan.

Kini mereka telah berada di ruang makan. Di meja telah tersedia sebuah _cake Cherry_ berselai _Blueberry _berbentuk persegi dengan sisi-sisinya berukuran 15 cm. Selain itu ada agar-agar rasa melon, pudding mangga, natto kacang merah, umeboshi, anmitsu dan sebagai minumannya adalah Jus Strawberry. Makanan dan minuman itu adalah kesukaan Sakura, namun sebaliknya bagi Sasuke. Semua itu nampak bagaikan racun yang dapat membunuhnya.

"Habiskan semua ya Sasuke-kun," Sakura berkata sambil tersenyum-senyum riang. Mengambil piring dan sendok yang diletakkan di rak piring.

"Kau memang benar-benar ingin membunuhku ya, Sakura." komentar Sasuke setelah melihat semua makanan yang disajikan oleh istri tercintanya itu. "Kau tahu bukan kalau aku ini tidak menyukai makanan manis." tambahnya.

**Gleekkk…**

Sasuke menelan ludah ketika Sakura bersiap menyuapinya dengan _cake_ berselai _Blueberry_ itu.

"Hahaha…Sasuke-kun, kau manis sekali," Sakura tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika melihat cake itu berhasil dimakan oleh suaminya.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke dengan sabar, menahan amarah.

"Lihat ayahmu, sayang. Demi kau, dia rela memakan_ cake_ ini," Sakura berkata dengan mengelus-elus perutnya.

Tangan Sasuke pun tak ketinggalan menyentuh juga perut yang mulai membesar itu. Demi sang buah hati dan istri tercinta, Sasuke rela melakukannya.

Kasihan kau, Sasuke. Yang sabar ya..

.

.

.

Pepohonan telah merontokkan helai-helai daunnya satu persatu. Musim gugur telah tiba dan udara semakin dingin.

Sakura semakin tidak sabar menunggu kelahiran sang buah hati. Semua kebutuhan telah dia persiapkan secara matang mulai dari baju bayi, popok, selimut, peralatan mandi dan perlengkapan bayi sehari-hari lainnya.

Dengan perut yang semakin besar, Sakura masih menjalankan aktivitasnya sebagai ninja medis di Rumah Sakit Konoha. Misi-misi keluar desa telah diberi toleransi oleh Hokage untuk diberhentikan sementara waktu.

"Selamat Sakura, usia kandunganmu telah mencapai 28 minggu." ucap Shizune. Kini Sakura, Ino dan Shizune berada di ruang pemeriksaan. "Semuanya baik, perkembangannya juga bagus." sambung Shizune sambil menganalisis riwayat pemeriksaan kehamilan Sakura sebelumnya.

"Terima kasih Shizune-nee. Aku tak sabar ingin memberitahukan perkembangan ini pada Sasuke-kun." ujar Sakura senang sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

.

.

.

Lantunan lagu _Symphoni #5_ milik Beethoven, sebuah musik klasik yang konon dapat meningkatkan perkembangan motorik anak bahkan sewaktu masih berada dalam kandungan mengalun pelan di ruang keluarga Uchiha. Dengan berlindung dibawah selimut dan ditemani segelas susu hangat, Sakura tampak menikmati suasana. Hari Sabtu ini dia bebas dari jadwal piket di Rumah Sakit jadi bisa sedikit bersantai-santai di rumah yang besar dan luas itu.

"Sayangku, hari ini ayahmu sedang ada misi. Jadi kita berdua saja di rumah ini. Semoga ayah cepat kembali dan dapat berkumpul bersama kita lagi," Sakura berkata lembut pada anaknya yang masih berada dikandungan tak lupa sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

"Usiamu kini telah menginjak 32 minggu, Ibu sudah tidak sabar ingin segera memeluk dirimu, Uchiha kecilku." Kini dia mulai mengantuk karena alunan dari musik klasik yang disetel menimbulkan efek menenangkan dan membuat tubuh rileks. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Sakura dibuat terkejut oleh anak yang masih berada dalam kandungannya.

**DUKK..**

Sebuah tendangan kecil dari sang buah hati mengagetkan Sakura. Rupanya si Sasuke junior menanggapi perkataan Sakura.

"Ah, ternyata kau mengerti apa yang diucapkan oleh Ibu ini ya, sayang?" Sakura tersenyum riang.

Itulah bukti adanya kontak batin yang erat antara ibu dan anak. Tak dapat dipisahkan sampai kapan pun.

.

.

.

"Sakura, hati-hati! Perutmu semakin membesar, seharusnya kau harus segera mengajukan cuti sekarang ini," suara berat menginterupsi kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh wanita musim semi yang sedang merapikan laporan kesehatan para pasien.

"Iya, iya Sasuke-kun. Aku tahu apa yang harus aku perbuat." Sakura menanggapi suaminya yang semakin hari semakin cerewet saja seperti Ibunya, Mebuki Haruno. Padahal biasanya si pantat ayam itu hanya ber-hn, hn, dan hn saja.

Wajar saja apabila Sasuke berubah menjadi cerewet begitu. Rupanya dia telah menjadi suami SIAGA. Siap, Antar dan Jaga istri yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja melahirkan karena saat ini telah memasuki usia matang untuk kehamilannya.

"Nanti aku akan bertemu Tsunade-sama, aku akan mengajukan cuti karena usia kehamilanku ini sudah mencapai 36 minggu," jelas Sakura sambil menenteng 2 buah tas berisi data-data kesehatan yang harus diperiksa dan ditandatangani oleh Tsunade.

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali. Sini aku bawakan," Sasuke menyentil pelan dahi lebar istrinya.

"Hihi..Terima kasih, Sasuke-kun." sahut Sakura sambil menyerahkan tas-tas itu pada mantan _nuke nin_ Konoha.

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju ke kantor Hokage. Sesekali menyapa orang-orang yang mereka kenal. Setelah perang dunia ninja keempat, dunia telah kembali aman dan nyaman. Meskipun masih ada kekacauan di beberapa wilayah tapi itu tidaklah menimbulkan dampak yang besar. Kerusakan bangunan telah diperbaiki secara bertahap.

Di tengah perjalanan, kedua sejoli ini bertemu dengan sahabat semasa Tim 7 dulu, dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, sang pahlawan Konoha, anak dari Hokage keempat. Naruto ternyata tidak sendirian, dia sedang jalan berdua dengan calon istrinya, Hyuuga Hinata. Kepala Kepolisian Konoha itu telah melamar Hinata 3 bulan yang lalu.

"Yo, Teme..Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto riang pada tuan dan nyonya Uchiha.

"Ha-halo..Se-selamat siang Sakura-chan, Sasuke." Hinata menyapa sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn. Dobe, Hinata." balas Sasuke singkat tanpa basa-basi atau embel-embel yang lain.

"Hai Naruto, Hinata. Kalian berdua mau kemana?" tanya Sakura penuh semangat dan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya.

"Kami akan menuju ke rumah Hinata-chan untuk mempersiapkan pernikahan kami, Sakura-chan," jawab Naruto penuh semangat seperti biasanya.

"Wah, selamat ya untuk kalian berdua. Semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar." Ucapan selamat meluncur dari bibir Sakura kepada pasangan Uzumaki-Hyuuga itu. Hinata tampak malu-malu.

"Kalian sendiri mau kemana, Teme?" Naruto balas bertanya pada pasangan Uchiha.

"Kantor Hokage." Sasuke menjawab singkat tanpa disertai keterangan alasan mereka berdua ke kantor Hokage. Naruto hanya memajukan mulutnya mendengar jawaban dari Ketua ANBU itu.

"Ada perlu apa menemui Nenek Tsunade?"

"Aku ingin menumpuk laporan kesehatan pasien rumah sakit, Naruto. Kebetulan Sasuke-kun mau membantu." Sakura menjelaskan pada Naruto alasan mereka menemui Hokage kelima.

"Oh, begitu. Omong-omong bagaimana kehamilanmu ini Sakura-chan. Apakah sehat-sehat saja?" tanya Naruto sambil melihat perut Sakura yang tampak besar.

"Sehat, Naruto. Terima kasih perhatiannya," balas Sakura riang.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu, ta-tapi saya dan Naruto-kun harus secepatnya menuju ke kediaman Hyuuga," suara Hinata menginterupsi.

"Ah, ya. Maaf Hinata kalau begitu. Aku dan Sasuke-kun juga akan segera ke Tsunade-sama. Senang bertemu kalian."

"A-ah. Tidak apa-apa Sakura-chan," balas Hinata yang masih disertai kebiasaan gugupnya.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Sakura-chan, Teme!" Naruto mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada keluarga Uchiha.

"Hn."

"Sampai jumpa." ujar Sakura sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan yang ditujukan pada Naruto dan Hinata.

Sakura dan Sasuke melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka ke kantor Hokage. Mereka tampak mesra dengan bergandengan tangan di sepanjang jalan. Keringat mengucur banyak di wajah wanita musim semi, wajar saja bagi ibu yang sedang hamil tua. Sesampainya di kantor Hokage, Sakura menyerahkan laporannya dan juga surat ijin cuti bersalin kepada Hokage yang masih tampak muda itu karena efek dari jutsu Byakugou. Tsunade pun memakluminya, dia memberi waktu cuti selama 3 bulan kepada murid kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Bulan menginjak ke bulan yang selanjutnya. Begitu juga musim. Kini Konoha memasuki musim dingin di bulan November. Udara dingin membuat penduduk Konoha betah berlama-lama di dalam rumah. Menghangatkan diri mereka dengan segelas minuman hangat dan duduk di dekat perapian. Namun tampaknya kegiatan itu tidak berlaku bagi dua orang wanita yang sedang berbincang santai di rumah makan Yakiniku. Mereka berdua menghangatkan diri dengan memakan daging yakiniku yang dimasak diatas bara panas. Kedua orang itu adalah Nyonya Sasuke dan Nyonya Sai.

"Kapan Sakura tanggal perkiraan persalinanmu? Kalau dihitung-hitung sekarang usia kandunganmu sudah mencapai 38 minggu," Ino bertanya sambil memanggang daging sapi miliknya keatas panggangan yang berada di meja.

**Zzzzzssshhhh….** Terdengar bunyi dari daging yang diletakkan diatas bara yang panas.

"Entahlah Ino, karena ini anak pertamaku jadi ini pengalaman pertama juga untukku," jawab Sakura sambil mengambil daging miliknya yang telah matang. Daging itu dia celup dengan saos tomat dan kecap untuk menambah cita rasa. Sakura tidak menyukai makanan yang pedas jadi dia tidak menambahkan saos sambal.

"Dan kau, Ino? Bagaimana kehamilanmu yang sudah menginjak 5 bulan ini?" Sakura balik bertanya pada sahabatnya itu.

"Baik-baik saja Sakura, sehat. Sai semakin sayang padaku. Apapun yang aku minta pasti segera dia turuti. Hihihi.." Ino menjawab ceria pertanyaan dari Sakura. Sedangkan di seberang meja sana, sahabat berambut _pink_-nya itu hanya bisa menatap dengan iri. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Sai sangat berbeda perangainya. Sasuke pelit senyum, "dingin", tidak romantis dan kaku. Sedangkan Sai? Dia adalah lelaki yang murah senyum meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah senyum palsu, romantis karena sering membuat lukisan untuk Ino dan mudah bergaul. Tapi setidaknya Sakura dapat berbangga hati karena dapat menaklukkan lelaki paling tampan di Konoha dan menjadi _Most Wanted Male _bagi para perempuan baik muda maupun setengah baya, tak lain dan tak bukan suaminya sendiri, si pantat ayam yang tampan, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ya syukurlah kalau begitu Ino, aku juga ikut senang." Sakura menimpali dengan mencomot daging milik Ino yang telah matang dengan sumpitnya. Ino pun melotot ketika dagingnya diserobot oleh Sakura. Si tersangka hanya terkekeh-kekeh sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Persahabatan kedua wanita itu kini semakin erat. Tidak ada yang namanya_ "Rival"_ lagi.

.

.

.

Udara semakin dingin, salju turun begitu lebatnya. Sekarang telah memasuki bulan Desember. Seorang wanita tampak cemas, berjalan kesana kemari di ruang keluarga Uchiha yang luas. Perutnya amatlah besar sehingga membuatnya tak betah berlama-lama berdiri. Kemudian dia duduk dan meletakkan kedua kakinya berselonjor di sofa, meregangkan otot-otot kaki yang lelah menopang berat tubuhnya. Usia kehamilannya kini telah menginjak 40 minggu, meleset dari perkiraan Shizune yang jatuh di bulan November. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di kepalanya. Perlengkapan persalinan telah ia siapkan sebulan yang lalu tapi nampaknya si Sasuke junior masih ingin bersemayam di dalam rahim miliknya. Resah. Gundah. Galau. Perasaan-perasaan itu kini hinggap didalam diri Sakura.

**Krieettt….**

Terdengar sebuah pintu dibuka. Menampakkan sebuah sosok yang kini berjalan ke arahnya.

"Tadaima," Sasuke memberi salam ketika masuk ke dalam rumah mereka.

"Okaerinasai, Sasuke-kun." Sakura menjawab salam suaminya dengan tidak bersemangat.

"Aku belikan Ramen Ichiraku, Sakura. Makanlah selagi hangat," ujar Sasuke sambil meletakkan 2 buah ramen yang dibungkus diatas meja makan.

"Aku tidak berselera makan, Sasuke-kun. Kau makan sendiri saja."

"Kau ini, keras kepala sekali. Aku tidak ingin anakku kelaparan. Jadi cepat makan!" bentak Sasuke ketika mendengar jawaban Sakura barusan.

Sakura gemetar ketika mendengar nada suaminya yang lumayan keras, tak biasanya Sasuke seperti itu. Dia mengubah posisi dari berbaring menjadi duduk. "Jadi kau hanya memperhatikan anakmu saja, hmm?"

"Hn. Bukan begitu Sakura, aku mencemaskan kalian berdua. Kemarilah." pinta Sasuke pada Sakura untuk menghampirinya di meja makan.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu menuruti keinginan suaminya. Dia pun beranjak dari ruang keluarga menuju ke meja makan, disana Sasuke sudah menyiapkan dua mangkuk berisi ramen Ichiraku yang tampak mengundang selera.

"Susah payah aku membeli makanan ini dalam kondisi di luar yang penuh salju," Sasuke menegaskan bahwa ia peduli dan perhatian kepada istri dan anak yang sedang dikandungnya. Akhir-akhir ini Sakura jarang memasak karena sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga yang lain. Sesekali orangtuanya, Kizashi dan Mebuki Haruno datang ke kediaman mereka untuk membantu anak dan menantunya itu. Bagaimanapun juga mereka belum bisa lepas sepenuhnya dari peran orangtua, apalagi kini Sakura sedang hamil tua.

"Bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan kemarin?" Sasuke bertanya setelah menghabiskan ramennya.

"Masih baik-baik saja. Anak ini juga masih aktif bergerak. Jadi aku tak terlalu cemas, tapi kalau tidak kunjung lahir maka aku akan memakai jalan operasi," Sakura mendesah pelan. Dia mengambil mangkuk Sasuke yang telah kosong dan miliknya untuk dicuci. Tapi tak berselang lama dia berteriak kesakitan.

**Uugghh…Aaarrgghh….**

Sasuke panik seketika melihat istrinya seperti itu. Terlihat air membasahi baju dan kaki Sakura. Ternyata air ketuban telah pecah, membanjiri lantai dan kini Sakura mengalami kontraksi. Dia meraung-raung kesakitan dengan terduduk di lantai. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke kemudian menggendong Sakura ala _Bridal Style_ menuju ke rumah sakit Konoha agar mendapatkan pertolongan segera. Tanpa menggunakan jaket, Sasuke menggendong Sakura dengan sangat hati-hati agar tidak tergelincir, berlari melewati atap-atap rumah warga. Yang dia pikirkan hanya satu yaitu istri dan anaknya selamat. Sementara itu Sakura masih mengerang kesakitan, sesekali meremas baju Sasuke untuk menahan rasa sakit yang dialaminya.

Akhirnya sampai juga mereka di rumah sakit Konoha, karena sudah malam hari hanya ada beberapa perawat yang bertugas. Shizune dan Tsunade kebetulan tidak berada di tempat.

**Hosh..hosh..hosh…** Sasuke terengah-engah begitu memasuki lobi rumah sakit.

"Hosh..Tolong istriku, dia mau melahirkan. Hosh..Hosh.." Sasuke meminta pertolongan dengan panik dan napas yang masih belum stabil.

Para perawat yang ada disitu kemudian menghampiri mereka dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Sakura-san? Bertahanlah," kata salah satu perawat sambil memberikan kursi roda kepada Sakura untuk segera dibawa ke ruang bersalin. Sasuke menaruh hati-hati tubuh Sakura di kursi roda itu.

Perawat yang lain segera menemui Shizune dan Tsunade agar membantu proses melahirkan Sakura.

"Tepat 40 minggu, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan rasa sakit ini," Sakura menggenggam erat tangan suaminya. Keringat memenuhi wajahnya yang kini tampak pucat.

"Tenang Sakura, kau harus rileks." ujar Sasuke untuk menenangkan Sakura.

Sembari menunggu kedatangan Tsunade dan Shizune, para perawat memeriksa kesehatan Sakura mulai dari tekanan darah, kadar hemoglobin (Hb), dan jumlah pembukaan _serviks_.

"Maaf Sasuke-san, sebaiknya anda menunggu di luar saja." pinta salah satu perawat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Dengan berat hati, Sasuke meninggalkan Sakura yang sedang berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa. Sebelum pergi, dia sempat mencium kening Sakura untuk memberikan semangat.

Sakura tersenyum lemah menanggapi ulah suaminya itu.

Tak berapa lama, Shizune dan Tsunade tiba di ruang bersalin. Para perawat segera memberikan jas medis warna putih pada mereka berdua.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Tsunade sambil mengecek laporan hasil pemeriksaan Sakura.

"Ketubannya telah pecah, tekanan darah normal, Hb masih dalam batas normal dan sekarang telah mengalami pembukaan 8 dan posisi bayi bagus, tidak melintang," sahut seorang perawat berambut coklat.

Sakura masih mengerang kesakitan. Aaaarrrggghh… Ugghh….

"Rileks Sakura, ambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian keluarkan perlahan-lahan." ujar Tsunade sambil mempersiapkan alat medis yang akan digunakan seperti obat anesthesi, pisau bedah, dan gunting bedah.

"Jika hingga 15 menit belum pembukaan lagi, maka kami akan menginduksimu Sakura," jelas Shizune kali ini.

Sakura tidak bisa membayangkan sakit yang akan ditimbulkan akibat oleh induksi itu, sekarang saja sudah sakit luar biasa akibat kontraksi.

Tak sampai 15 menit, Sakura sudah mencapai pembukaan 10. Dia semakin meronta-ronta kesakitan.

Sasuke yang berjalan kesana kemari di lorong rumah sakit semakin bertambah gelisah ketika mendengar raungan kesakitan dari Sakura. Dia ditemani oleh Naruto, Sai, Kakashi dan Ino serta Hinata. Mereka diberitahu oleh Ino yang kebetulan mampir ke rumah sakit.

"Ayo Sakura, aba-aba ketiga dariku, kau harus mengejan," perintah Tsunade pada muridnya itu.

Nyonya Uchiha itu kemudian mengambil napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya sambil mengejan setelah hitungan ketiga dari Tsunade.

"Ayo Sakura, mengejan sekali lagi. Kepala bayimu sudah keluar."

**Aaarrrggghhh… Ugghh…**

Sakura mengejan lagi.

**Oeeekkk… Ooeeekkkk…**

Terdengar suara bayi yang menangis dengan kerasnya.

Sakura masih terbaring lemah, dirinya sungguh lega sudah melahirkan buah hatinya dengan Sasuke. Kini dia telah menjadi seorang ibu. Lengkap sebagai seorang perempuan.

Sasuke sungguh bahagia sekali ketika mendengar suara tangisan bayi. Tampak senyum merekah dibibirnya. Seketika itu pula dia mendapat ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya karena telah menjadi seorang ayah.

"Selamat ya Sakura, anakmu laki-laki. Panjang 51 cm dan berat 3700 gram. Sehat," ucap Shizune seraya memberikan Uchiha kecil yang telah bersih dari darah dan kini terbalut selimut lembut berwarna biru kepada Sakura yang terlihat masih kelelahan pasca persalinan.

"Terima kasih, Shizune-nee." Sakura mendekap erat bayi mungil yang baru saja dilahirkan dan menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Hai Uchiha kecilku, akhirnya kita bertemu sayang. Setelah 40 minggu Ibu menunggumu." kata Sakura pada bayinya dengan rasa sayang.

Tak lama berselang, Sasuke masuk ke kamar bersalin dengan wajah yang dipenuhi rona kegembiraan meskipun rasa khawatir masih sedikit tampak diwajah tampannya itu. Dia memeluk Sakura dan buah hatinya yang berada dalam dekapan istrinya.

"Arigatou, Sakura." Sasuke mengucapkan terima kasih sambil mengecup dahi lebar Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut kemudian mengangguk. "Iya, Sasuke-kun."

.

.

_Selamat datang ke dunia…_

_Anakku.._

_Anak Sasuke.._

_Anak kami.._

_UCHIHA_

_SATACHI_

.

.

.

.

**FIN**

A/N :

- Umeboshi : asinan kering yang dibuat dari buah ume yang lazim dijumpai di Jepang. Rasa sebenarnya adalah asam dan asin, namun kini juga diciptakan dalam berbagai pilihan rasa.

- Anmitsu : makanan penutup masyarakat Jepang, sangat populer dalam beberapa dekade. Isinya antara lain agar-agar, anko (sirup pasta kacang warna merah) dan juga beberapa potongan buah segar.

- Serviks : leher rahim.

Hohoho…Akhirnya tamat. Sebenernya gak sampai disini saja sih. Masih ada lanjutannya tapi dengan cerita berbeda. Please baca "_Fourty Weeks"_, fanfic itu menceritakan si Sasuke junior yang masih ada didalam kandungan.

Ehemm.. Yang sudah bersedia membaca fanficku ini, sediakan waktu untuk mengetik review ya.. Oke? Siipp deh.

Anak SasuSaku namanya SATACHI. Gabungan dari Sasuke dan kakaknya, Itachi. Hihihi...

_Thank you so much,_ bagi yang udah bersedia me-review sebelumnya :

Hayashi Hana-chan, Amai Ruri, Nirina-ne Bellanesia, Kumada Chiyu, hanazono yuri, Eagle onyx, Nurulita as Lita-san, ArvianaCherry, QRen, legolas, Amel, aoi-san, haruchan, olivenilla.

**Salam hangat,**

**Misa Ozora**


End file.
